1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound muffling device for and more particularly, to a sound absorbing device for a lawnmower, including a banana shaped housing containing sound muffling means, an adaptor having a sound inlet, and a sound outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sound muffling devices are well known in the art. Such conventional devices include a separate sound reducing element such as, for example, a meander bending pipe, aperture series, serpentine passages, sound attenuating panels, and a gabion containing a wire cage filled with sound absorbing material and ballast material as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,683 to Valbjorn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,576 to Gubela, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,310 to Ignoffo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,913 to Roach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,081 to Hilliard et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,271 to Coburn. However, these conventional sound muffling devices suffer from a number of problems such as for example, (1) they cannot achieve a higher noise abating efficiency, (2) they are complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture, and (3) it is difficult install them on the lawnmowers or motor vehicles.